


Warrior of Redwall

by HellHound17



Category: Redwall Series - Brian Jacques
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 13:44:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4708112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HellHound17/pseuds/HellHound17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short poem through Martin's eyes as a spirit. And by short, I mean short.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warrior of Redwall

Now, I added something that is NOT in the books whatsoever. I added it because I like the idea of Matthias being the descendant of Gonff one way or another.   
Disclaimer: I do not own anything. I am not nearly the writer that Mr. Jacques is.

000000

I have watched as seasons have come and gone.

I have watched as creatures come and go, live and die.

I have remained in order to watch over the creatures that reside here.

When it is time, I come to one of my Redwallers in order to warn them.

I aid them in wars and battles.

I aid them even when there is none to be fought.

When my spiritual descendant from my best friend's line was born...

I knew I had chosen correctly.

I-am that is.... 

My sword shall wield for me.


End file.
